


The Bet

by DarkCorgi



Series: The Bet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCorgi/pseuds/DarkCorgi
Summary: One Shot.  Severus and Harry have a little wager.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I make no money from this. It is solely for entertainment purposes only.

Note: Part of Wave VI of the Dusk 'Til Dawn Harry Potter/ Severus Snape Fuh Q-Fest at www.kardasi.com . 

A/N: Life Moves On Challenge with rating of R or NC-17.

Beta: Much thanks goes to my friend Magdelena1969 for correcting my comma usage and making up for the fact that I can't read my own handwriting.

 

He walked into the Entrance Hall and just stood there looking around him trying to find anything different. Finding nothing, he slowly made his way up the stairs with his trunk bobbing in the air behind him. The trunk was one of those nine lock models, much like the one Mad-eye Moody had during his fourth year. Several people looked curiously at him trying to figure out who he was. He heard the children speculating on whether or not he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and many of them asked each other loudly if anyone knew who he was. He chuckled to himself and made his way up the stairs. 

 

He knew why no one was able to recognize him. The moment Voldemort's corpse was identified and declared dead he apparated away and visited the first eye doctor he found. He got rid of those thick framed, round glasses in favor of contact lenses. He also purchased a set of coloured lenses to wear when he travelled through wizarding communities. He allowed his hair to grow out and it now thoroughly covered that blasted scar of his. It also looked shaggy instead of the rat's nest the wizarding world was used to seeing on his head. Another disguising attribute was apparently the Muggle clothes he typically wore, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why no one other than his friends were able to recognize him in Muggle style clothing. 

 

He eventually found himself in front of a very familiar gargoyle and he reached out to pat the stone creature, which immediately leaned into the touch. Harry laughed gently, and with the creature's encouragement, continued to lavish affection on it. The stone entity became his friend during the last year and half of his schooling at Hogwarts. It was a truly horrible period of time for him and he did his best not to buckle under the stress, but it proved impossible for him. Still grieving for his godfather he did his best to move on and the constant barrage on his mind from Voldemort made it difficult to do so. Between the emotional pain of loss, and the physical pain from Voldemort's nightly torture, he was desperate for someone to talk to that also wouldn't tell the Headmaster or his Head of House what he confided. Hedwig, his usual confidante, was off delivering some mail when he reached his breaking point and he wandered, lost, around the castle. Desperate for a sympathetic ear, he began spilling his thoughts to the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office when he found himself standing in front of it. Much to his surprise he had found himself covered by a heavy, but protective stone wing. He jerked his thoughts back to the present after a few moments.

 

"Hello, my friend. Is the old man in?" Harry asked the stone creature.

 

The gargoyle nodded and made a sad little sound. Harry might not be able to speak its language, but was able to interpret the creature's sounds well enough to figure out what it was trying to say.

 

"That's not good to hear, old friend. Now let's see if he's still using candy brands as a password." Harry mused out loud, but was interrupted by a grating, barking laugh and he turned his attention to the guardian. The old stone gargoyle nodded, but instead of waiting for him to guess the password it stepped aside and allowed him to enter. "I'll talk to you later, old friend," he told the statue as he passed through the door way and made his way up the moving stairs to the Headmaster's office.

 

The office door opened up before he could knock. He entered the office and looked directly at the man that played a prominent part in his life and was saddened by what he saw. Albus looked worn and tired, something that drove a sharp pain through Harry's heart. He couldn't picture his life without the old meddler and desperately pushed the thought out of his mind.

 

"Hello, Albus." 

 

"Welcome home, Harry. I must thank you for agreeing to fill the Defence post on such short notice." Albus replied with a twinkle in his eyes, though his voice wasn't as commanding as it once was.

 

"It's good to be home, Albus. It wasn't such a hardship to take the Defence classes. I was planning on returning to England soon anyway." Harry responded with a smile and out of the corner of his eye noticed that there was another person present, Severus Snape. 

 

"You received more than enough notice to arrive here before classes began." Severus sneered at Harry.

 

"Let me guess, Albus. The teacher I'm replacing met Severus and ran like hell." Harry joked and Albus' eyes brightened in laughter.

 

"Joke if you will, Potter, but mark my words the brats will walk all over you with that attitude." Severus snapped and turned to Albus. "If you don't need me anymore, I'll return to my lab. Some of us have work to do." With that parting comment Severus swirled and stormed out the door with his robes billowing out behind him.

 

Harry watched the door long after the retreating figure left his line of sight and only turned his attention back to the Headmaster when the man's laughter rang through the room. Harry smiled sheepishly at the elder wizard and sank into one of the armchairs surrounding the desk.

 

"Harry, my boy, when are you going to tell Severus how you feel about him? Where's that Gryffindor courage?" Albus' twinkle increased even more as the young man in front of him blushed brightly.

 

"It's being throttled by my Slytherin caution. I doubt the man would believe me if I told him. He'd think it’s a prank and hex me on the spot." Harry told the old man who laughed at his response. "I'd have to make it seem like the whole thing was his idea…" Harry trailed off as a plan began to form in his head. Whether it would work or not remained to be seen.

 

"Your room is located behind the Defence teacher's classroom, Harry." Albus dismissed him with a chuckle and Harry left with a brief and distracted wave goodbye.

 

The weeks that followed Harry's return to Hogwarts went by with nothing more stressful than Severus' constant barrage of insults. The other staff members cringed whenever the two were in a room together and many came up to Harry after Severus would storm out of the room complimenting him on his restraint. Harry just smiled at them and walked out of the room each time that happened. His lack of response was getting on Severus' nerves. He would sneer and insult Harry, and Harry would respond with a very mild retort. In the back of Harry’s mind every time they clashed, he weighed his options and determined that it wasn't time to implement his plan for capturing Severus. He didn't get a chance to get the ball rolling until the last staff meeting before Christmas holiday. 

 

The last pre-holiday meeting found Harry lost in his thoughts. He was beginning to have second thoughts about whether his plan would work on the taciturn man. After worrying that bone for a while he switched to another problem plaguing him. He'd been debating for the past two months on what to get his godson that wouldn't get him pilloried by Hermione. She shot down every idea he came up with and threatened him with bodily harm if he followed through on those gifts. He was running out of inspiration. Harry never noticed when the meeting started while he was thinking and wouldn't have until Madam Hooch jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. He jumped in his seat and glanced wildly around the room, much to the amusement of his former teachers.

 

"Harry, we were discussing the need for additional chaperones for the next Hogsmeade weekend. Would you be willing to join Minerva, Filius and Pomona as one of the extra chaperones?" Albus asked with a smile teasing the corners of his mouth.

 

"Certainly, Albus." Harry replied with a smile.

 

"Perhaps you'll share what you were thinking about?" Madam Hooch asked with a sly smile.

 

"Just trying to figure out what to get my godson that his mother won't kill me over." 

 

"Are you sure that was all you were thinking about?" Hooch baited.

 

"That's hardly a topic for this meeting, woman." Severus snapped. "There is no reason to encourage the behaviour that will get him killed."

 

"Severus, you're exaggerating again." Hooch's yellow-eyed glare ripped into Severus, who didn't flinch and retaliated with one of his own.

 

"I am not, Hooch. His daydreaming will get him killed. He'll either get taken out by one of those Death Eaters that weren't caught or he'll do something foolish and take himself out." 

 

"Yeah right, Severus. As if you've never ruined a potion because something distracted you." Harry responded with a lot of scepticism in his voice.

 

"I never have and never will." Severus replied with a superior tone of voice.

 

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

 

"I beg your pardon?" 

 

"A wager. Would you care to bet on it?"

 

"Certainly, what shall we put up? Galleons?" Severus said with the air of someone who was certain of the outcome, though he did hesitate before responding.

 

Harry responded immediately with a grin. "If you win, I'll do anything you require for six months. You'll do the same if I win our little wager. I will find a way to break your concentration and I'll do it before Christmas Holidays end."

 

"It's a wager then. You'll never be able to distract me, but you had better be prepared to work your fingers to the bone, Potter." Severus agreed with a smirk and swept out of the room. 

 

He never looked back so he didn't notice the predatory grin that graced Harry's face. Everyone else in the room noticed and all wanted to hear Harry's plan. Harry just smiled innocently as the questions came charging in from all directions. Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he suggested a pool for the rest of the staff. Harry didn't know whether to be amused or angry that all the staff, with exception of Albus, placed their money on Severus winning the bet. Harry said his farewells and retreated to his quarters, where he sat down and reviewed his plans.

 

The days that followed that last meeting were tense. Severus glared at him every time they were in the same room. Harry just smiled at the scowling man when they were together. The rest of the staff watched with baited breath and every morning they would ask when he was planning on cornering Severus. Harry couldn't believe their antics.  
When he was a student he thought they wouldn't stoop so low as to crack a joke and here they were laying down galleons to see which of their fellow staff members would be humiliated by the other. Thankfully he didn't plan on anything humiliating for Severus to do when he won the bet, unlike the other man who probably would have him clean the dungeons with his tongue. Knowing that little fact he resolved himself not to lose their wager. Once he won he was going to rub the noses of the rest of his co-workers in it. 

 

Harry waited patiently for the right moment to ambush Severus and he practically vibrated with anticipation. The moment arrived when he was returning to his quarters after breakfast the morning of Christmas Eve. He overheard Poppy telling Severus which potions she needed more of and when Severus informed her that he would start after dinner, Harry could barely keep from crowing with delight. He retreated to his room and an hour after dinner ended made his way to the dungeons and Severus' private lab.

 

When he arrived at the door to Severus' inner sanctum he knocked on the door and then muttered the teacher's override password and quietly entered the lab. Severus was bent over a cauldron of Good Health Potion, one of the most inexpensive potions to make out there. Severus didn't bother to acknowledge his entrance as Harry closed the door quietly behind him. A wave of his hand securely locked the door and threw several types of silencing charms about the room. He just loved the wandless and voiceless magic he learned during his training. He wandered quietly through the room, waiting for Severus to break the silence.

 

"If you think your very presence is going to win you this contest, think again." Severus snarled into the room when he was done stirring the potion.

 

"Oh, that wasn't my plan." Harry smiled at the dower man and moved closer to the workstation.

 

"Do your worst, Potter. I'm used to you causing chaos everywhere you go."

 

"Don't worry, Severus. It won't be as bad as you think." 

 

Severus' only response was a snort of disbelief and Harry strolled around the work bench so he was standing next to the black-eyed man. He stood there silently watching as Severus chopped and shredded his ingredients. Harry loved watching those hands move and there were so many times he drifted off into daydreams imagining how those hands would feel moving along his body. He suppressed the shiver that thought gave him and did his best to keep from falling into his fantasies, so he could concentrate at the task as hand. 

 

"If you think hovering is going to make me falter, you're sadly mistaken. The Dark Lord tried many times to get me to stagger and failed."

 

"I haven't even started, Severus."

 

"I suggest you get a move on. You don't have long to complete your part of the bet." 

 

"I have more than enough time to complete my self-assigned task." Harry told the older man with a smile and received a snort of contempt in reply.

 

Harry took a close look at Severus' stance and the distance he stood away from the work station. Then he noticed the workbench had an alcove for storage and it was just big enough to give him room to work. Harry drew his wand and undid half the tiny buttons on Severus' robe. As he reached down to grasp part of the open robe Severus broke in.

 

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The black-eyed man growled while he continued chopping the ingredient in front of him.

 

"You'll find out, Severus." Harry replied with a smirk.

 

Harry grabbed the part of Severus' robe he was reaching and pulled it over the man's back so that the robes rested to one side of Severus. He ducked under the taller man and settled on his knees in the alcove. He placed his left hand on Severus' waist and ignored the man's demands to know what he was doing. Harry began to undo the belt with his right hand and shortly after the belt was undone, Harry made short work of the trousers' buttons.

 

"Potter!" Severus growled, but Harry once again ignored him in favour of the task before him.

 

He wanted this and even if Severus didn't want anything to do with him ever again, at least he'd have this to remember. He pulled Severus' trousers and pants down enough to free his target. Almost reverently he drew Severus' cock away from his body. Harry leaned forward and licked along the bottom of the shaft to the head where he dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit. He was pleased to see the limp member begin to swell in response and felt Severus stiffen in surprise or shock. Harry couldn't tell without looking at the man's face, but shortly afterwards Severus resumed his chopping and stirring. Harry ran his hand up and down the rapidly hardening cock before returning his mouth to work once it was completely hard. He intended to savour this moment and drag it out for as long as he could since it was likely that he'd never get another chance.

 

He ran his tongue along the throbbing vein like he did earlier and once again he teased the slit with his tongue. He was rewarded this time with a drop of pre-cum and he savoured the salty taste of it. Harry swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and then grazed it gently with his teeth. In a smooth and practiced motion, he took the stiffened flesh completely into his mouth and sucked several times before retreating, scraping his teeth along the shaft until only the head remained in him mouth. As he began making another journey down Severus' ridged shaft, he felt the man tremble as if he was trying to maintain his composure. When he felt the trembling stop, he swallowed the man whole and as he did so relaxed his throat enough to allow part of Severus' length to become lodged within it.

 

Severus dropped what ever implement he was holding as Harry swallowed around the prick in his mouth. Harry mentally thanked Fred and George and all their experimenting together for this little trick. After sucking a couple of more times on the buried cock he paused before moving back to the sensitive head to memorize the feel of the coarse, curly hair brushing against his nose and lips. Merlin knows, he may not escape the room let alone get another chance at the man. He allowed his teeth to grace the heated shaft every so often as he worked his way back towards the tip. He swirled his tongue around the soft, spongy head a few times before pausing to catch his breath, and as he did so felt Severus' thighs tremble every so slightly. The man muttered a curse under his breath and placed his knife down on the cutting board.

 

"Potter…" He growled, but Harry didn't give him a chance to complete what he was going to say.

 

"Am I distracting you from your work, Severus?" Harry panted, trying very hard to sound innocent. Not that he was pulling it off after having the man's cock firmly lodged in his throat.

 

"No, no you're not." Severus responded after a brief hesitation. "I was just going to warn you about the burn hazards that you've exposed yourself to being down there." Severus told him and Harry could hear in his voice how hard he was trying to maintain his cold demeanour. 

 

"Only if your potion boils over and you have said that you never ruin a potion, so I'm not worried about it." Harry replied in a calm voice, glad that Severus really couldn't see his face, which had a broad smile plastered across it.

 

"Don't say I didn't warn you, but many potions splatter and it has nothing to do with the brewer's skill." Harry smiled again and knew the man was trying to hide the fact that he was being affected by his actions. He started to take the weeping cock in his mouth again when Severus spoke once more. "Mind the teeth, Potter."

 

Harry chuckled around the cock in his mouth and began bobbing along its length. He allowed his tongue to roam where it willed and relished each salty taste of the pre-cum that was steadily leaking from the slit. He also revelled in the small signs that he was getting to the man he was working on and that meant more to him than anything else. He released Severus' prick with a pop and blew across the glistening flesh and smiled as it twitched in reaction. He could see Severus' stomach heaving in response to his ministrations and it made his grin widen. He pinned the throbbing cock against Severus' torso and turned his attention to the heavy sacks beneath. He sucked on each in turn and committed to memory the feel of the crisp curly hair against his tongue and the roof of his mouth as well as the size and shape of each globe. As he laved each orb he felt Severus begin to shake even more than before and he even heard a small gasp escape the man's throat.

 

After a few more moments he heard Severus return to chopping, though the motion wasn't as smooth and regular as normal. He could feel Severus' ragged breathing through his left hand and he was beginning to smell the tell tale scent of a potion scorching. He opted to go in for the kill before the man could notice the concoction was burning. He relaxed his throat again and quickly buried the cock to the roots in it. He swallowed around Severus' throbbing prick and he began to feel the slickness of sweat coat the man's body. 

 

Severus' cock hardened even more and Harry knew he was getting close. He kept working the flesh in his mouth and was overjoyed to hear the clatter of metal on stone as Severus dropped his knife to the work station's surface. He heard the older wizard grumble something that sound like 'annoying brat' to Harry's ears and he couldn't help the chuckle that erupted, which pulled a groan from Severus as the vibrations caressed his entrapped member. Harry hummed while deep-throating the man he's dreamed about since his seventh year as a student, and he trailed a hand down to the massage the heavy sacks he bathed earlier. Severus began to tremble harder and Harry felt the balls he was fondling draw up as Severus neared his orgasm.

 

Severus tangling his fingers into Harry's hair was all the warning he got before Severus went off like a cannon. Harry managed to pull back enough so he wouldn't choke and so that he could taste the other man's essence as it spurted into his mouth. Harry now had something more to add to his memories as he drank down Severus' seed. Harry continued to suckle on the other man's cock until there was nothing left for Severus to give and as the once rigid shaft began to soften, Harry pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve so he could wipe away the remaining saliva and cum. Harry had no intentions of allowing the man to be uncomfortable while he remained in his lab, well no more than he already was. After all, Harry was uncomfortable enough for two. He mentally promised his own erection relief later on and turned his attention to straightening and refastening Severus' clothes.

 

Severus hadn't said a word during Harry's clean up and when Harry got back to his feet he saw that the older man was clutching the table top so hard his knuckles were white. Severus' head was tilted forward so that his hair concealed his face. Harry couldn't see the man's face so he wasn't able to gauge his reactions. The potion next to them started to smoke and Harry doused the flames beneath the cauldron with a flick of his wand. Another muttered word and wand movement banished the smoke and ruined potion. Once the hazard was dealt with Harry turned his sole attention to Severus and the conclusion of their bet.

 

"Severus." Harry called out quietly and Severus looked up. His eyes were glazed and Harry couldn't help but take that satiated expression as a complement. "Severus, I think you ruined your potion." He said with as little inflection as he could.

 

Severus' mask came crashing down and his eyes quickly regained their coldness. He stood stiffly and kept his gaze fixed on the back wall of the room, well away from Harry. Harry couldn't tell what the man was thinking, especially since he wasn't looking at him. 

 

"Severus, I'll talk to you another day about your forfeit. I'm sure you have plenty left to do." Harry replied and when Severus finally looked at him he could see that he still kept his face empty of emotion, but he managed to see something flashing in those black eyes, though he didn't recognize what it was. Harry had a sudden urge and didn't waste any time in giving in to it. He reached up and pulled Severus' head lower. Once he had Severus low enough he pressed a hasty kiss to the pale lips. When he pulled away Severus' eyebrows were lost amongst his hairline and Harry quickly retreated to the door. "Don't work too hard, Severus. Happy Christmas."

 

Harry made his way down the hallway in the direction of the stairs exiting the dungeons. He tried to walk as quickly as he could, but was hampered by his demanding erection. Anyone watching would have seen a broad goofy grin on his face, but Harry wouldn't have noticed even if there was someone out there. He was lost in the feeling of accomplishment. It wasn't about the bet. It was the satisfied feeling of having one of his favourite fantasies come true. When he placed his foot on the first step of the staircase he heard the muffled sound of someone cursing at the top of their lungs and the hollow ringing sound of a cauldron impacting against the stone walls.


End file.
